No Name
by Soulxphantom
Summary: Los No Name son personas a quienes se les niega la libertad y condenados a la esclavitud. Eren Jeager es un joven dedicado a la lucha por la liberación de No Names. ¿Que hará al enamorarse de un innombrado cuya libertad no está a la venta? Sin importar lo que pase, jamás se rendirá hasta lograr liberar a aquel No Name de ojos vendados que carga una maldición. Ereri/Mafia!AU
1. Voice

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los vuelvo homosensuales.

**Advertencias:** ¿Aparte de que esta historia es de homosensuales…? Por el momento no.

**Dedicatoria:** Fredo-chan! This shit is for you! Espero que te guste porque me esforcé QwQ

* * *

**No Name:** Esclavo. Personas vendidas por algún familiar antes de ser inscritas en el registro civil. Los No Name carecen de derechos, no son amparados por la ley. Todo hijo de innombrado nace siendo uno e independientemente de si uno de los progenitores es un Named, pasa a ser propiedad del dueño de su progenitor. La venta e intercambio de innombrados es un acto legal. Todo individuo sin nombre porta cadenas en sus brazos como símbolo de esclavitud. Si el No Name porta un collar con cadena en el cuello, significa que no está a la venta ni es materia de intercambio. A este último se le conoce como No Name exótico. Un No Name puede obtener su libertad si su propietario le quita las cadenas y le da un nombre legal.

**Named: **Individuo en libertad. Personas llevadas al registro civil al nacer. Ya que están bajo el régimen legal, sus derechos son amparados por la ley. Tienen la libertad de comprar No Names si poseen dinero para ello. Todo Named porta consigo un collar en el cuello con su nombre como prueba de identidad.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Voice**

_Porque aquella rosa tan hermosa estaba llena de espinas. _

_Sin importar su veneno la corté para que me perteneciera… _

_No me di cuenta que solo provoqué que se marchitara…._

**·**

_Eren…_

_Eren…_

_Eren… ¿Dónde estás?_

—¡Eren, despierta!

—¿Eh? ¡¿Mikasa?! —el joven moreno despertó de sobresalto al ver a su hermana al lado—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no entres a mi habitación sin permiso?

—Pero llevo más de media hora llamándote. Papá ya se marchó.

—Um… ¿Y para eso me despiertas?

—El desayuno se enfría. Además ya son las diez y media —dijo mientras sostenía una charola con comida.

—¡¿Las diez y media?! ¡Llegaré tarde a la universidad! —Eren se levantó casi cayéndose de la cama por las sábanas. Se supone que las clases comenzaban a las nueve, pero de nueva cuenta había caído en un sueño del que le resultaba difícil despertar.

—No hay clases… otra vez. Toma, se enfriará —la pelinegra le extendió la comida.

—¿Otra protesta?

—Así es, es la tercera protesta por los No Names en el mes. Escuché que esta vez durará más tiempo… Eren, la comida —el joven solo frunció el ceño.

—Deja de traerme la comida a la cama. Sigues actuando como una No Name… —Mikasa agachó la mirada.

En efecto, Mikasa fue una innombrada hasta los nueve años. Otro No Name la tenía acorralada en un callejón e intentó violarla, pero Eren apareció y la rescató. El señor Grisha Jeager encontró a su propietario y la compró para liberarla a petición de Eren, pero además la adoptó para hacerla miembro de la familia. Aunque Mikasa ahora era una Named, decidió quedarse para servir al señor Jeager y en especial, para proteger a Eren como pago por su libertad. Aunque a fin de cuentas, Eren solo se molestaba por el trato que le tenía. Le repetía una y otra vez que era libre y que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Y a decir verdad lo hacía. Podía salir a la calle, ir de compras, pasear con amigos, pero el bienestar de Eren le parecía primordial, así que salía siempre y cuando supiera que Eren estaba a salvo.

Eren, por su parte, solía ser problemático. Desde siempre estuvo en contra de la esclavitud de los No Names y se la pasaba en revueltas reclamando su libertad, pero tanto tiempo en huelgas y protestas solo lo convencieron de que nada de eso funcionaría. Después de todo, la mayoría de propietarios de innombrados eran políticos, mafiosos y gente rica acostumbrada a ser tratada como de la nobleza. Pagaban por No Names para explotarlos trabajando, hacerlos esclavos sexuales e incluso hacer uso de sus órganos para trasplantes. Era abominable que esto fuera un acto legal. Si tu nombre no está en el registro civil, la ley no te protege y puedes ser vendido y tratado como a un objeto cualquiera. El trato a aquellos sin nombre era deplorable; Eren podía sentir un hueco en el estómago cada que se enteraba de la muerte de uno más.

El fin de todos los sin nombre era el mismo: ser incinerado y que sus cenizas fueran arrojadas a un baldío. Incluso se podía mandar a incinerar un No Name vivo, ya sea porque padeciera alguna enfermedad o deficiencia. Resultaba común que las No Name sometidas a prostitución terminaran ahí al adquirir alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Aun así, todos ellos contaban con estado de salud y fuerza necesarias para trabajar. Esto se debía a que si nacían enfermos, discapacitados o con una deformación, eran incinerados desde su nacimiento sin darles la oportunidad de conocer la vida.

La vida de alguien sin nombre era difícil, pero no los eximía de pecados. También había casos de No Names que escapaban y asesinaban Nameds para arrebatarles aquel collar que les acreditaba identidad. Intentos fallidos a veces, porque era bien sabido que un collar de identidad no se puede quitar… a menos que decapites a su portador. Sí, había No Names que cometían esa atrocidad. Se les conocía como coleccionistas de nombres, ya que ni siquiera se podían colocar alguno, por lo que vivían su vida como asesinos seriales. Un No Name podía ser temible, lo que provocaba que fueran más repudiados y discriminados. Por eso la mayoría de la gente estaba acostumbrada a verlos como escoria.

A pesar de ello, jóvenes se reunían para reclamar la libertad de los No Name, ya que estos no tenían la culpa de ser lo que eran, mas todos esos esfuerzos resultaban en vano. Es por eso que Eren se había cansado de asistir, pero eso no significaba que se rindiera. Era un joven determinado y dispuesto a luchar, y terminó uniéndose a un grupo al que llamaban "Alas de la Libertad" que se dedicaba a dar y recolectar fondos para pagar la libertad y nombrar a No Names. Por ahora, aunque esto era lento, era la única manera de realmente lograr algo. Eran pocos los que se unían a este grupo, ya que a la mayoría de la gente le parecía estúpido y peligroso. Mientras tengas un nombre no había de qué preocuparse.

Eren vivía en una zona libre de innombrados, aunque esto no significaba que ignorara su existencia. Su madre fue una No Name; había sido maltratada y violada incontables veces, hasta conocer a Grisha, quien se enamoró de ella. Al conseguir un empleo después de graduarse como médico, logró pagar su libertad justo a tiempo, dado que "Carla" ya cargaba un hijo en su vientre y los días eran contados para saber si lograría darle nombre o no. A pesar de conseguir nombre legal para Carla y vivir como una familia tranquila junto con Mikasa, había cosas contra las que no se podía luchar. Eren perdió a su madre a los once años cuando falleció por cáncer.

* * *

Tras comer el desayuno que Mikasa preparó y limpiar su habitación, decidió distraerse un poco en redes sociales, eso lo controlaría de la ansiedad que recientemente tenía. Más que preocuparse por la liberación de No Names, había algo que rondaba por su mente, pero no podía definirlo. Esa presión en su pecho había aumentado estos últimos días como si su mente le exigiese hacer algo, pero no sabía qué; esas corazonadas eran más frecuentes por las noches cuando intentaba conciliar el sueño. Abrió Facebook para ver cómo estaba invadido por publicaciones sobre la protesta de ese día, ya era común que todo se llenara de imágenes de protestas cada que había. Pasó un rato observando lo mismo hasta que una publicación llamó su atención.

**Mina Carolina**

Tomás se enfermó por ir a escuchar a NO NAME!

**Me gusta ****· ****Comentar ****· ****Compartir**

A primera instancia lo que llamó su atención fue el uso de mayúsculas... y que no encontraba la lógica de la publicación. Siguió leyendo los comentarios.

**Sasha Blouse** En serio fue a escucharlos?! No inventes, qué pánico.

**Krista Lenz** Se enfermó? Pudo ver los ojos del No Name maldito?!

**Armin Arlert** Haha, eso es imposible, ese No Name nunca se quita la venda de los ojos.

**Sasha Blouse** Creí que era ciego.

**Armin Arlert** No creo que sea ciego, lo habrían incinerado al nacer.

**Krista Lenz** Dicen que puede ver a través de la venda.

**Annie Leonhart** Yo escuché que ve el futuro de las personas que observa.

**Mina Carolina** Y yo que da mala suerte si lo escuchas, por eso Tomas se enfermó.

**Armin Arlert** Es mentira, yo una vez fui a escucharlo y canta genial. Creo que la venda en los ojos solo es para hacerlo llamativo y misterioso, después de todo, por eso es popular. Su propietario debe ganar mucho dinero por él, es un No Name exótico.

**Sasha Blouse** Pobre, qué lástima que alguien con talento nunca pueda conseguir su libertad…

La curiosidad estaba entrando en Eren. Le molestaba que llamaran a un No Name maldito y sobre todo exótico. ¿Por qué le quitarían la oportunidad de ser libre a alguien? Había sabido antes de No Names exóticos, pero este llamaba más su atención. Sintió de nuevo una corazonada. Se percató que Armin estaba conectado y no dudó en preguntarle.

"Hey Armin, qué sabes sobre el No Name maldito?"

_"Eh? El vocalista de NO NAME?"_ De nuevo mayúsculas.

"NO NAME?"

_"Es una banda de innombrados, por eso la llaman así, es bastante popular. Se dice que el vocalista está maldito y por eso tiene los ojos vendados. Hay demasiados rumores sobre él, historias de terror sobre lo que pasa si llegas a ver sus ojos. Haha, muchos toman como prueba de valentía ir a escucharlo."_

"Creo que sí sabes mucho al respecto."

_"Lo que pasa es que hace unos meses Jean nos reto a mí y a Marco a ir a escucharlo, pero no pasa nada, en realidad canta asombroso. El problema es el lugar y la gente de ahí, está lleno de delincuentes y No Names en prostitución. No salimos malditos, pero nos asaltaron fuera del lugar."_

"Tal vez debería ir, suena interesante."

_"Qué?! Estás loco! Mikasa no te dejará ir y ni pienses en que te daré la dirección."_

"Pero si hasta tú has ido!"

_"Iba con Marco…"_

"Sí, sí, ya sé, tu novio te acompañaba. Además no soy como tú, yo puedo defenderme, no soy débil!"

_"Un metro ochenta de estatura no te hace invulnerable a delincuentes, Eren."_

"Pfft, ya entendí…"

Apagó la computadora y trató de pensar en otra cosa. Suspiró profundamente y sintió la vista algo cansada. Cerró los ojos.

¿Un No Name maldito, huh?

* * *

_Eren..._

_Eren..._

_¿En verdad existes o solo eres un dulce sueño que me atormenta?_

Un fuerte dolor se apoderó de su pecho, su corazón volvía a latir fuertemente como si acabase de bajar de una montaña rusa. Esa ansiedad regresaba. Trató de tranquilizarse, pero no podía, nuevamente esa voz resonaba en su cabeza. Se apresuró a la cocina por un vaso con agua para ver si eso lo relajaba. Volteó a ver a Mikasa, quien sin querer se había quedado dormida en la sala, así que la cubrió con una manta y se dispuso a tomar una ducha. Antes de eso le dejó un mensaje a Thomas.

"¿Podrías darme la dirección del lugar donde se presenta NO NAME?

La caída del agua sobre su morena piel logró calmarlo, haciendo que se perdiera por unos instantes con la mente en blanco. Después de volver en sí, salió rápido y vistió algo casual. Revisó en la computadora y para su suerte, Thomas ya le había enviado la dirección. Era un lugar desconocido, así que si quería llegar, debía ir antes para encontrarlo. Por lo menos sabía que era en un lugar del centro de la ciudad. Dejó una nota en la mesa para Mikasa.

_"Saldré a distraerme, volveré tarde. Eren."_

No sabía por qué, pero sabía que debía estar presentable. A medida que se acercaba al centro de la cuidad, el palpitar de su corazón aumentaba como si le dijera que se estaba acercando. ¿Pero a qué? Solía ser impulsivo, pero esta vez no había razón alguna para hacerlo. Aun así seguía guiándose por sus latidos. Comenzó a adentrarse a calles un tanto vacías en busca de aquel lugar, definitivamente estaba llegando a una zona peligrosa, Armin no mentía cuando dijo que había No Names en prostitución por ahí. Observó varias en las esquinas de las calles y sintió algo de lástima. Pero ver No Names solo le recordaba cual era la meta en su vida: algún día esas cadenas desaparecerían, liberaría a los No Names hasta que no quedara ni uno solo.

Siguió avanzando a paso firme hasta que encontró el lugar. No fue tan difícil, ya que había observado personas caminando en esa dirección, así que optó por seguirlas, llegando así hasta un bar en un edificio de 4 pisos. Distinguió un letrero en el cual estaba escrito "NO NAME" en letras grandes; con esto supo que no había error. Igualmente no fue difícil entrar, la seguridad era mala, ni siquiera pidieron identificación de mayor de edad, solo dejaban entrar a todo el que pagara la entrada. Se molestó por esto, pero aquel disgusto aumentó al entrar y ver una gran cantidad de No Names sirviendo al resto, siendo empujados e incluso golpeados por los Nameds que entraban al lugar. Apretó el puño para contener las ganas de golpear a alguien, sabía que esa clase de lugares no eran indicados para él y aun así había decidido acudir.

Se sentó en la barra indeciso sobre si pedir algo de beber o no. Ya tenía diecinueve años, así que estaba en edad de beber alcohol, pero no era de su gusto. Nada en ese lugar le gustaba, incluso la música de fondo hasta ahora le parecía escandalosa. Ya ni siquiera lograba distinguir si sus latidos seguían igual de fuertes por lo aturdido que se encontraba. Estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero no había ido ahí solo a dar una vuelta, quería escuchar al No Name exótico que se decía que estaba maldito. Eso y tratar de controlar la ansiedad que tenía. Vio la hora en su reloj para notar que ya era noche. Se preguntaba qué tan preocupada estaría Mikasa… No dudaba que lo estuviera.

De repente, las luces de todo el lugar se apagaron y aquella música escandalosa cambió por una más tranquila que constaba solo de un teclado. Un reflector de luz incandescente apuntó al centro de lo que parecía un pequeño escenario e iluminó la pequeña silueta de un individuo que se encontraba en el centro de rodillas.

Aquella luz opaca resaltaba la piel increíblemente clara que tenía, la hacía parecer de porcelana. Era sumamente delgado, de cabello negro azabache con corte tipo militar. Se veía demasiado frágil, como si se fuera a romper en cualquier instante. Vestía totalmente de negro, un pantalón ajustado rasgado en la parte superior de las piernas y una playera de manga larga que apenas cubría sus hombros y dejaba ver más de esa delicada piel. Un collar negro y grueso con cinco eslabones al frente y, como había escuchado, una venda le cubría los ojos. Este era el No Name maldito. El pelinegro levantó lentamente las manos para acercar el micrófono hasta sus labios, dejando ver además las cadenas de sus muñecas. Comenzó a cantar.

_Where are you?_

Una ligera descarga eléctrica recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de Eren al escucharlo. A diferencia de la frágil apariencia del azabache, su voz sonaba fuerte y varonil a pesar del tono suave de sus palabras. Reconoció esa voz al instante. Era la voz que escuchaba en sueños y le robaba la tranquilidad.

_Llamo tu nombre, pero no respondes,_

_Vivo en agonía esperando tu llegada._

_Mi piel exige tu presencia..._

_Pero no estás aquí..._

_Estoy harto de hundirme en el silencio esperándote,_

_Ven a mí, por favor..._

De pronto, las luces iluminaron por completo aquel pequeño escenario y permitieron ver a los otros dos No Names que acompañaban al vocalista. La suave música se tornó más energética al mezclarse con el sonido de la guitarra que la innombrada castaña tocaba, al igual que las aceleradas notas del teclado del No Name alto.

_Enséñame lo que es el amor,_

_Destroza mi cuerpo para que liberes mi alma_

_Róbame un beso que me lleve al paraíso_

_Dame alas para volar hasta ti, mi ángel negro_

_Juguemos con fuego en una noche apasionada_

_Que nuestros cuerpos ardan hasta volverse cenizas_

_Demuestra que te pertenezco solo a ti…_

Pese a todos los chillidos y ruido del lugar, Eren solo podía escuchar esa voz. Sus latidos, aquella presión aumentaba. Comenzó a caminar hasta aquel escenario como si estuviese bajo hipnosis, y lo estaba, aquella hermosa voz lo llamaba solo a él. Lo sentía, aquel ardor en su pecho le hizo sentir que esa sensación era amor, pero un amor que rugía de forma desesperada, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar en ese instante impidiéndoles tocarse.

_¿En realidad existes o eres un dulce sueño que me atormenta?_

A medida que Eren avanzaba, el azabache hacía lo mismo lentamente hacia el frente aún de rodillas. Aunque no veía, se dirigía en la misma dirección hasta quedar frente a frente lo más cerca que los límites del escenario les permitían.

_¿Puedes escucharme?_

_Probemos que el destino existe y que un hilo rojo nos une,_

_Te dedicaré hasta mi último aliento_

_Si vienes y marcas tu nombre en mi alma_

_Úneme a ti aunque acabes con mi existencia_

_Haz que mi sangre hierva de pasión_

_Mientras me ahogo en tus ojos aguamarina…_

Cada palabra era una flecha disparada a su alma, algo en su interior le pedía tocarlo. Quería tomarlo en sus brazos y llevárselo lejos donde le perteneciera a él y solo a él. Intentó dar un paso más al frente, pero un rubio alto de ojos azules se lo impidió y lo despertó de su hipnosis. Nuevamente la música se calmó mientras veía como el azabache temblaba.

_Ven a mí, por favor..._

_Estoy harto de hundirme en silencio esperándote_

_Mi piel exige tu presencia… pero no estás aquí_

_Vivo en agonía esperando tu llegada_

_Llamo tu nombre, pero no respondes_

_Where are you?_

El silenció se formó por unos momentos hasta que los gritos de chicas inundaron el lugar. Las luces volvieron a ser las de al comienzo y todos volvieron a beber en sus sitios.

—Estoy aquí… —Eren susurró mientras se quedaba inmóvil en aquel lugar.

Ese extraño No Name se puso de pie y bajó del escenario al igual que los otros No Names para mezclarse entre la gente. Eren no perdió el tiempo y quiso acercarse, pero no fue el único; un par de mujeres e incluso hombres se acercaron rápidamente para preguntar el precio de pasar una noche con él. Aquel rubio que había detenido a Eren antes los apartó para responderles:

—No está disponible para esa clase de servicios ni está a la venta. Su propietario se molestará si insisten.

Eren sintió alivio y decepción al mismo tiempo, pero eso no importó, lo tenía tan cerca que no pudo contener ese impulso. Aún en medio de toda esa gente, estiró la mano para apartarlo y tomarlo entre sus brazos apretándolo fuertemente. El azabache no supo reaccionar y para Eren todavía no era suficiente. Lo tomó del rostro para ver cada una de sus facciones, cada detalle y sin importar nada, lo besó.

Al comienzo fue un ligero roce, pero no dudó en profundizar ese beso con desesperación robándole el aliento al contrario. Movió sus manos y quitó esas vendas que le impedían ver sus ojos. Unos hermosos orbes grises lo miraron de manera sorprendida.

—Eren…

Todo mundo se paralizó ante el acto rebelde del moreno y al observar los ojos de aquel No Name que se decía… está maldito.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: **Captive bird?**

Holis, amores QwQ Gracias por leer y esto… no sé qué decir.

Realmente escribí esto, porque No Name resonaba en mi cabeza y decía: "¡Escribe, Bitch! Pero al comenzar a escribir una historia escolar se me hizo aburrido y estuve modificando mucho. En total, hasta anteayer había hecho 4 versiones, a ver cuál me parecía mejor, pero ayer cuando me dirigí al trabajo y testigo de Jehová salvaje aparece dándome un par de revistitas (La Atalaya y Despertad) me puse a hojearlas en el transporte (yo sí las leo) para tratar de inspirarme. Llegando a una partecita donde hablaban como en Europa la trata de personas aumenta, vendiéndolas como esclavos laborales y sexuales… ¡Gracias kami, la inspireishon vino a mí! Y terminé escribiendo otra versión de No Name totalmente diferente, pero que va más a mi estilo OwO

Am… algo más… Estaba pensando en animarme a escribir M-preg, pero descarté rotundamente la idea. Creo que un embarazo, por los cambios de humor, termina afeminando al uke la mayoría de las veces y no quiero volver tan OOC a los personajes. Son pocas las autoras que leo que logran mantener la personalidad de los personajes y las admiro por eso… Así que si consideran que me desvío, avísenme de inmediato para reponer.

Otra cosa… ¿Por qué putas debo emparejar al pony? Que se joda =u=)9 MaruAru forevah! …Y ténganme paciencia, es la primera vez que publico Ereri ó.ò ¿Actualización? Eso depende de ustedes, los kawaiis reviews son la motivación de toda autora (o su bloqueo mental). Igual pueden amenazarme con lechugas salvajes en face si les interesa n.n ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Captive bird

;A; ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Fueron más de los que esperaba *solo por eso actualiza* ¡Mi amarlas con todo el kokoro! Am am am… No sé qué más decir… Supongo que mejor comienzo de una vez.

* * *

**Nameless:** Persona sin nombre ni derechos, excepto uno: libertad. Todo No Name cuyo propietario muera sin dejarlos como herencia y que se pruebe que no es culpable de la muerte de este, será liberado, pero seguirá sin nombre hasta que complete su registro legal. La cacería de Nameless es común para convertirlos en No Names otra vez, si no se registran a tiempo.

**No Where:** La cuidad sin nombre. Se dice de la existencia de una ciudad donde No Names fugitivos y Nameless escapan para formar una vida digna alejada del régimen de los Nameds. Su ubicación es desconocida para los Nameds y se cree que es solo un rumor.

**Coleccionista de nombres:** Asesino serial que ataca a Nameds y los decapita para robarles el collar de identidad.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Captive bird**

—Eren…

El mundo se detuvo un instante. Tenía frente a mí a aquella persona que tanto esperé. Una punzada invadió mi pecho cuando me cruzamos miradas. Sus ojos aguamarina son tan hermosos como los soñé. Sonrió y me susurró: _"E__stoy aquí_". Nuevamente me tomó entre sus brazos y me apretó fuertemente. Pensé hacer lo mismo pero no pude, tal vez no estaba preparado como creí.

—¡Rivaille! ¡Cubre tus ojos! —la voz de Erwin me hizo reaccionar e ignorando sus palabras, volteé. Por suerte, un flash nubló mi vista y me impidió ver. Un grito de una chica me recordó la situación en la que estaba. Eren me había tomado de la nada y me robó un beso, aun en medio de este lugar y de estos cerdos. ¿Acaso es estúpido? Me giré para verlo otra vez, pero otra vez ocurrió. Esas malditas visiones… Lo aparté de mí con fuerza mientras sentía que me asfixiaba.

—¡Corre! —le grité desesperadamente.

—¿Q-qué? —ese mocoso reaccionaba demasiado lento.

—¡Que te largues de aquí, mocoso estúpido!

—¡Llamen a Kayne! —escuché la voz de Erwin ordenándole a uno de los hombres del lugar. Pude notar que Eren lo escuchó también y reaccionando, lo volví a empujar hasta que por fin corrió.

—Larg… —no pude terminar de hablar, mis piernas temblaron y caí al suelo. Coloqué mis manos sobre mi boca mientras tosía para ver cómo sangre salía de ella. Mi respiración se aceleró, las visiones volvían—. Gunther…

Hanji se apresuró a cubrirme los ojos nuevamente con la venda.

—¿Qué pasa, Rivaille?

—Q-Que Gunther no siga… a Eren… o una pelinegra lo… —no pude acabar de decirlo, todo rastro de energía en mi cuerpo se desvaneció.

**¿Has escuchado del No Name maldito?**

_"Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente."_

* * *

¿Un No Name maldito? Eso es correcto. Una maldición que llegó de la nada. Aunque para comenzar a explicarla, creo que debo empezar a contar mi vida.

No sé exactamente dónde nací. Solo sé que mi madre fue una Nameless, que se prostituía para pagar su nombre. Pagar un nombre después de un tiempo de vida sin registro es costoso. Eventualmente nací y por lo que veo, fue más fácil venderme. ¿Quién fue mi padre? Supongo que uno de sus clientes; no me gusta pensar en ello, me parece repugnante.

Viví con un traficante de innombrados hasta los cuatro años cuando encontró un comprador para mí, y mi vida como esclavo comenzó. Cabe aclarar que un No Name no es cosa barata, se tiene que pagar por todo lo que se invirtió en uno para su crianza en los primeros años.

Mi comprador era un viejo mafioso llamado Darius, que vivía en una residencia alejada de la cuidad donde se ocultaba. Las reglas de la casa eran simples: al final de laborar todo el día, podías obtener una ración de comida; todo debe quedar impecable; si te dicen que hagas algo, lo debes hacer sin cuestionar o tendrás tu castigo, que generalmente eran golpes, latigazos o simplemente perder tu comida… Aunque podían variar en eso. En una ocasión por accidente rompí un objeto, que por cierto no tengo ni puta idea de qué era, por lo que fui amarrado a un poste durante un día soleado entre animales de establo. Y claro que me quedé sin comer. Pasaron a desatarme al día siguiente.

Pero no solo había castigos. Cuando destacabas como trabajador, te cambiaban de lugar y podías obtener hasta dos raciones de comida, esa siempre fue mi meta. Pasé un par de años esforzándome hasta acostumbrarme al trabajo duro y volverme un experto en limpieza, así llegué a conseguir tres veces a la semana ración doble de comida. Cuando destaqué más en esa residencia, me mandaron al área principal donde era más común ver a aquel mafioso que tenía por dueño. Siempre creí que era muy afortunado al lograr subir de nivel como esclavo de ahí… Pero no fue así.

Al poco tiempo noté cómo aquel cerdo asqueroso que me compró me observaba constantemente de una manera que me daba escalofríos. Incluso llegaba a apartar a sus prostitutas para que no estorbaran mientras yo estaba cerca. Hasta que una vez cuando ya tenía nueve años, me llevó una bebida y me sentó en sus piernas. Estaba asustado, conocía la malicia en su mirada y no dudaba lo que intentaría. Lentamente acarició mis piernas mientras susurraba cosas como: "¿Tierno sabrás mejor o aún debería contenerme?". No pude soportarlo y me aparté bruscamente. Traté de correr, pero me alcanzó y tirándome al suelo, trató de forzarme y meter sus sucias manos bajo mi camisa. El miedo se apoderó de mí y entre forcejeos, lo golpeé fuertemente en la cara. Eso lo hizo estallar de coraje, por lo que ya no intentó violarme, sino que arrastrándome del cabello, me llevó afuera donde ordenó que se me amarrara de espalda sin camisa. Los golpes no le bastaron, un látigo sí. Su ira logró apagarse cuando perdí la conciencia a los treinta y siete azotes. Había estado llorando y gritando mientras sentía que mi piel ardía; el dolor que produce un látigo al romper con la piel es de las peores cosas que he sentido.

Desperté al día siguiente con mi espalda punzando por las heridas. No podía levantarme, solo llorar impotentemente. Nadie fue a ayudarme por más que lo supliqué, ya que no tenía fuerzas para tratar de levantarme por lo menos. Esta vez no duré un día ahí, fue más tiempo, más tiempo amarrado sin comer y con mis heridas infectándose por el sol y la suciedad de aquel lugar. Una innombrada nueva trató de llevarme agua en una ocasión, pero fue detenida; tenían la orden de no ayudarme, era parte de mi castigo.

Enfermé gravemente y entonces me desataron, pero no me pude incorporar y seguían sin ayudarme. Moví mis manos para observar lo hinchadas que estaban por el amarre apretado de las cuerdas, que era mayor que el de las cadenas, así que me habían quedado marcas. Con cuidado moví mis manos hasta mi espalda para darme cuenta de que, por lo profundo de mis heridas y dejarlas expuestas en medio de la suciedad, en vez de cicatrizar se habían comenzado a agusanar, tal vez por la reacción con el sol. Tragué profundo sin poder contener nuevamente mis lágrimas. _Me estaba pudriendo vivo._ Por un momento creí que hubiera sido mejor que me incineraran. Cosas horribles pasaron por mi mente sobre como terminaría mi cuerpo y que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Creo que desde entonces me volví compulsivo a matar gérmenes, esas cosas cobran vida si te descuidas.

Para el medio día había podido llegar a donde descansaban los No Names, quienes me miraban con horror. Era entendible. Por suerte, un No Name nuevo de unos seis años tomó el valor de ayudarme y quitarme aquellos asquerosos insectos de la espalda. Tenía mucha paciencia para eso, aunque me veía con miedo. Jamás olvidaré a ese chico; al igual que yo, no tenía nombre, pero recuerdo el tono rubio grisáceo de su cabello. Poco más tarde llegó una chiquilla castaña rojiza de ojos verdes, quien compartió su ración de comida conmigo y trató de animarme con uno que otro chiste hasta que quedamos dormidos.

El día siguiente también fue uno de los más significativos de mi vida. Aunque traté de prepararme mentalmente para el trabajo, no fui enviado a laborar, sino que me llamaron nuevamente a la sala principal. Temblaba de tan solo pensar que nuevamente intentarían algo. Fui introducido a la fuerza por un guardia y me sorprendí al ver ahí a mi propietario junto a un hombre pelinegro de unos treinta y tantos. Se veía bastante sospechoso acompañado de sus escoltas.

—Este es el único así que tengo —le dijo Darius.

Aquel hombre se acercó a mí y me tomó de la barbilla para analizar mi rostro e inspeccionar cada detalle de mí. Luego de verme a los ojos me soltó.

—¿Por qué está en estas condiciones? Está demasiado delgado y débil.

—Y eso que no has visto sus cicatrices, hace unos días este mocoso malcriado recibió su castigo. Creo que hasta es injusto venderte un No Name en tan malas condiciones.

—Lo compraré de igual manera —respondió aquel extraño de fría mirada. Mi propietario soltó una carcajada, complacido por sacar provecho al deshacerse de mí.

—Si así lo quieres…

El extraño hombre me compró y se convirtió en mi nuevo propietario. Después de pagar por mí y que le dieran mi carta de pertenencia, nos retiramos en un coche negro. Me mantuve en silencio hasta que en medio del camino se dirigió a mí.

—¿Que te pasó?

—Fui castigado —respondí secamente.

—Eso no me explica mucho.

—Fui atado a un poste, golpeado y azotado con un látigo. Me negaron comida y agua por más de una semana y me liberaron al ver que enfermé y mi espalda se había llenado de gusanos —el sujeto volteó el rostro y miró por la ventana durante un momento. Finalmente preguntó:

—¿Por qué te hizo eso?

—No dejé que me tocara —contesté firmemente.

—Ya veo… Debes ser un chico fuerte —fueron sus últimas palabras en el viaje.

A aquel hombre le correspondía el nombre de Kayne Ackerman, era uno de los mafiosos más importantes y peligrosos. A diferencia de otros mafiosos, no se ocultaba en una gran residencia a las afueras de la ciudad, su refugio era un enorme y viejo teatro en el centro. Parecía un lugar abandonado, pero le resultaba perfecto para ocultarse y manejar su negocio de drogas desde una zona central. Y a diferencia de como esperaba, no trataba a los No Names como simples esclavos, sino como subordinados más.

En cuanto llegamos a ese lugar, mandó llamar a alguien para que me atendiera las heridas y me diera de comer. No me puso a trabajar de inmediato, esperó a que mis heridas sanaran primero. Había muchos No Names y Nameds mezclados en ese lugar, todos eran sus subordinados; luego me explicaron que Kayne compraba No Names y los ponía a trabajar en actividades normales, pero si entraban en su negocio ilegal, les pagaría y así conseguirían su libertad y nombre. Aunque con el riesgo de que podrían morir en el intento. Me pregunté si entonces yo terminaría siendo un matón más, pero no me dejó; a diferencia del resto, yo seguía siendo un niño.

Solo me correspondía la limpieza de aquel extraño lugar. A pesar de que aparentemente estaba abandonado, aún conservaban viejas cosas de cuando estaba en uso: algunos instrumentos musicales viejos y vestuarios de las obras que hacían, tal vez musicales. El escenario era bastante amplio y había asientos para unas mil personas, aunque claro, nadie estaba ahí, sino en salones y cuartos más apartados, algunos bajo tierra como si se trataran de sótanos.

Las reglas de este lugar eran diferentes. Era tratado como igual y podía vagar por donde quisiera, por eso podía ir a aquel viejo salón de teatro y el cuarto de instrumentos y vestuario. El ambiente era muy distinto a donde vivía con Darius; escuché que el maldito fue asesinado poco tiempo después de que me fui. Si me hubiese quedado ahí, sería un Nameless y sería más fácil conseguir nombre legal. Pero aunque mi vida nueva fue tranquila, lo único que odié al comienzo eran las visitas del doctor Erwin Smith, un doctor clandestino que atendía a los heridos de Kayne cada que había revueltas entre mafiosos. Cuando llegué a ese lugar, me hizo un sinfín de pruebas para atender mis heridas que todavía no sanaban y ver si no tenía alguna infección, pero estaba sano… Hasta entonces.

Pude notar como Kayne me vigilaba constantemente. Me observaba de manera extraña, pero muy diferente a la de Darius. Solía preguntarme si me encontraba bien o si había pasado algo. Uno de los primeros días que pase ahí, un mafioso de clase baja encontró la ubicación de Kayne y lo invadió. Tantos disparos y el olor a sangre de ese día me hicieron recordar en qué clase de lugar me encontraba, uno nada seguro. Kayne era extremadamente fuerte y hábil, y después de ese suceso decidió entrenarme personalmente.

El entrenamiento físico fue muy duro, pero aprender a usar un arma fue más fácil. A los once años ya tenía la fuerza para enfrentar a un hombre adulto. Kayne era un hombre malo, cruel, vendía droga, era un asesino… Llegué a ver cómo asesinaba personas, pero de alguna manera tenía mi respeto. Era bastante atento conmigo, me daba regalos, dulces y una que otra palmada en la cabeza. Obviamente quería ganarse mi cariño… Y lo hacía. Me dejé llevar y le contaba todo sobre mí, aunque no era mucho en realidad. Solía acompañarme a ese viejo cuarto donde estaban los instrumentos musicales o al teatro, donde solíamos conversar durante unos minutos.

—¿Por qué les da oportunidad a los No Names y no simplemente los obliga como cualquier propietario lo haría?

—Eso es simple. Si los obligas a hacer algo, te ganarás su odio y no dudarán en atacarte por la espalda. Trátalos bien y te darán su confianza y se esforzarán en ayudarte. Debes ganártelos, no basta simplemente con tenerlos.

—Nunca lo había pensado así…

—Debes ser más atento a la vida, aunque apenas seas un niño.

—Tch, soy atento.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces dime qué piensas de tu futuro.

—Trabajaré para usted. Seré el mejor, obtendré mi nombre y entonces…

—¿Entonces qué?

—N-Nada, no es algo de su interés.

—Tu cara está roja, dime.

—Le sonará estúpido.

—No es así, puedo respetar tus metas.

—Pues… quiero ser cantante. Quiero presentarme en un lugar como este y cantar ante mucha gente, vistiendo un elegante traje negro con corbata —y el bastardo se rio. Fue la primera y única vez que lo vi reír. Me dio coraje y vergüenza a la vez, quise golpearlo con el puño, pero me detuvo.

—¡Oi! —me levantó mientras pataleaba. Seguía riendo, sé que me veía ridículo en ese momento, era simplemente un mocoso.

—Entonces espero algún día verte vestido así y cantando, mientras la gente aclama "Rivaille" a gritos.

—_¿Ri-Rivaille?_

Desde ese día decidió llamarme así. Aún no era legal, pero era mejor que ser llamado mocoso o niño. Pocos días después, mientras limpiaba, observé a Kayne que miraba un collar de identidad, y aunque probablemente era un collar de identidad de alguno de sus enemigos, sentí en mi corazón la esperanza de que el nombre "Rivaille" estuviera escrito ahí. Fui tan idiota.

Llegó el día en que cumpliría doce años. Esperaba algo especial por la fecha, además de mi cumpleaños era Navidad y quería algo como… un collar de identidad, ¿tal vez? Desperté temprano, un poco mareado, pero no sabía por qué. Cada vez que me acercaba a alguien, mi cabeza comenzaba a doler. Fui a ver a Kayne, quien estaba más tranquilo de lo normal, y extrañamente sus ojos reflejaban algo de felicidad.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí… creo.

—Solo espera a más tarde.

Kayne tuvo que retirarse a atender algunos "asuntos", por lo que traté de relajarme para que mis mareos se detuvieran, pero a medida que el día avanzaba, estaban empeorando y comencé a ver imágenes borrosas. Cuando ya no pude soportar el dolor, me senté en una esquina. Petra, una subordinada de Kayne, fue a preguntar cómo me sentía. La miré a los ojos y una ilusión pasó frente a mí. Combinada con el dolor de cabeza, la vi regañando a Auruo, la vi corriendo en una costa con él y su sonrisa mientras le colocaba un anillo de compromiso. Comencé a toser con fuerza y la vi en un callejón oscuro acorralada por una rubia para después ser degollada. Puse mis manos sobre mi boca y noté la sangre que comenzaba a salir de ella.

—¡Auruo! ¡Rivaille está mal! ¡Llamen a Erwin! —Auruo se acercó corriendo. Volteé a verlo y aquella visión continuó. Él atacó a aquella rubia, pero terminó siendo él quien recibió una puñalada.

Ambos me tomaron para llevarme a mi habitación. Mientras pasábamos por uno de los cuartos donde se encontraban varios con un pastel, sentí mi cabeza explotar. Vi varias escenas donde algunos de ellos incluso morían. Tosí con más fuerza mientras temblaba, mi respiración se acortaba, no entendía qué me estaba pasando. Caí inconsciente.

Desperté mas tarde. Sentía un enorme hueco y mi cuerpo sin energía. Erwin se encontraba a mi lado.

—¿Y Kayne?

—En su habitación. ¿Qué te pasó?

—No lo sé…

En ese momento entró una No Name con algo de comida y otra maldita alucinación llego a mí. De nuevo comencé a toser. Tenía miedo… Y grité. Por suerte Erwin actuó de inmediato y me sedó.

Así comenzó mi maldición. Duré mucho tiempo viendo ese tipo de imágenes, pero solo escupo sangre cuando veo muertes. No tengo visiones de todas las personas, pero sí de la mayoría. Poco a poco me di cuenta de que todo lo que veía se hacía real.

_Puedo ver el futuro._

¿Hay una explicación para ello? No lo sé. Pero aunque predecir suena como una bendición, no lo es. Cada que veo algo siento un horrible dolor; y si eso fue mi regalo de cumpleaños, un tumor en el corazón fue el de Navidad. Erwin lo detectó después de unos análisis al ver cómo me daban ataques de la nada. Y por supuesto, no les dije de mi habilidad. Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que la forma en que el tumor crece, está relacionada con las muertes que predigo. Tengo ataques cada que eso pasa y mi corazón empeora.

—¿Te sientes bien? —odiaba esa maldita pregunta.

—Sí.

—Me ocultas algo.

—Tch… ¿Por qué debería?

Pasé más de un año de esa forma. Evadía al resto actuando fríamente, así evitaba tener visiones, las cuales a pesar de ello no paraban. Seguía teniéndolas sobre las personas que ya había visto con anterioridad, además era imposible no encontrarme con alguien de vez en cuando. El único lugar donde podía estar totalmente solo era en aquel enorme salón.

Fue en ese lugar donde tuve otra visión. Vi a Kayne morir de un disparo al corazón, un Named lo atacó mientras leía un libro. Pude distinguir un reloj marcando las cuatro y quince, faltaba poco para que ocurriera. Al reaccionar de la visión, no pude evitar el impulso de ir a rescatar a Kayne. Corrí con desesperación, no sé a quién derribé para quitarle el arma, todo fue repentino. Llegué justo a tiempo a la habitación donde aquel hombre apuntaba a Kayne, quien se encontraba distraído leyendo. Disparé primero.

Fue la primera vez que asesiné a alguien.

—Rivaille…

—Kayne, yo… Él te iba a… —caí de rodillas temblando por lo que acababa de hacer. Volví a escupir sangre aunque no tuve un ataque.

—¿Qué pasa? —me miró fijamente y no pude evitar confesar todo. Mis visiones, cómo se cumplían y cómo posiblemente tenía que ver con el tumor que tenía.

—Sabía que ocultabas algo —fueron sus palabras.

¿Y qué hizo? Me vendó los ojos para que no volviera a ver a alguien. Me encerró en una habitación y colocó un collar negro con eslabones sobre mi cuello. Me aisló casi totalmente y me quitó la oportunidad de tener un nombre. Solo enviaba a Erwin a revisar mi estado de salud, a Petra a alimentarme y de vez en cuando iba personalmente a preguntarme si había tenido una nueva visión. Cada que predecía su muerte o la de uno de sus tantos subordinados, se preparaba para evitarla. Sabía que me beneficiaba para que el tumor no creciera, pero no pude evitar sentirme como su maldita mascota que le daba más vidas que a un gato. ¿Por qué no simplemente le negaba una visión y lo dejaba morir? Porque soy idiota y lo quiero. Aquella amabilidad al comienzo y el trato como igual me hizo quererlo.

_"Trátalos bien… Te darán su confianza y se esforzarán por ayudarte… Debes ganártelos y no simplemente tenerlos."_

La rabia me consumía por dentro_. "¿Te sientes bien? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Qué tienes? Solo espera más tarde. Me ocultas algo"_. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar, recordando incluso cuando me compró. "_E__ste es el único así que tengo_". ¿Acaso Kayne buscaba a alguien con características específicas? ¿Sabía de mi existencia y que esto pasaría? ¿Era por eso que un mafioso cuyos No Names subordinados eran adultos, había buscado a un niño como yo con poder para predecir el futuro y así alargarle su vida incontables veces?

_Maldito bastardo._

Vivir en mi nueva y puta soledad solo hacía que mi alma se pudriera inevitablemente. Acorralado por cuatro paredes, donde incluso se me negaba ver, atado con cadenas y sintiendo cómo mi salud se deterioraba poco a poco, era arrastrado hasta la muerte. Saber mi destino solo me hacía sentir más miserable. Incluso sin recibir heridas o pasar hambre, me resultaba la misma porquería que vivir como un No Name cualquiera.

Poco a poco perdí el ánimo, el hambre y las ganas de vivir. Lo único que me quedaba hacer era recostarme en cualquier lado y cantar para relajarme e ignorar mi existencia.

_What is my reason to stay alive?_

_I don't know_

_Soy un ave cautiva que no puede volar_

_No tengo alas…_

_Mi prisión no son estas cadenas_

_Sino la maldición que me consume lentamente_

_Poco a poco me hundo más profundo_

_¿Por qué debo seguir?_

_¿Por qué he de luchar?_

Un nudo en la garganta hizo que no pudiera terminar. Estaba harto de mi puta vida, moría lentamente. Sentí la mayor desesperación que había tenido, me quité esa maldita venda de los ojos y de un golpe quebré un maldito espejo que había en la habitación. Tomé un pedazo de vidrio para cortarme las venas y acabar de una vez por todas con mi existencia… Y en un momento en que vi mis ojos reflejados a través de los trozos de vidrio, una visión más llego a mí.

Estaba yo en un pasillo de un lugar de mala muerte con ruido escandaloso. Un joven alto, moreno y encapuchado me tenía acorralado contra una de las paredes. Me miró con sus brillantes ojos aguamarina… Y me besó. Me abrazó fuertemente, para después terminar de mover aquella venda mal puesta que tenía sobre los ojos. Me dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

_Sé que ya debes saberlo, pero debía decirlo. Mi nombre es Eren_.

Acarició mi rostro para darme otro beso ligero mientras acariciaba mi cabello y me susurró al oído:

_Te sacaré de este lugar, solo espérame._

Mi visión terminó. Aun temblando y con el corazón acelerado, sonreí. Tal vez la vida tenía algo diferente para mí.

Tiré aquel trozo de vidrio y volteé por la ventana, hacía tanto que ni siquiera veía la luna, era hermosa. Después de unos minutos Eld llegó corriendo, había escuchado el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose. Solo dije que tropecé y accidentalmente lo quebré. Al día siguiente, Kayne fue a visitarme.

—De nada sirve tenerte encerrado. A partir de la próxima semana te llevaré a cantar a un bar.

—Oh… No está mal.

Tal vez en aquel lugar encontraría a Eren. Pero tres días antes de ir a cantar en aquel lugar tuve una nueva visión: Un día de invierno en un lugar desconocido, tendré mi última predicción antes de que mi corazón termine de pudrirse… y moriré. Moriré en los brazos de aquel chico. Llorará, llorará como nunca y tratará de hacer que despierte, pero no lo haré. Cada una de sus palabras y cada uno de sus gestos de dolor solo me demostrarán que realmente me amó. Así que incluso aunque ese sea el resultado, no quiero cambiarlo.

El fin de semana llegó y Kayne me trasladó hasta aquel lugar donde comencé a cantar. Creí que estaría solo, pero me acompañaron otro par de No Names de Erwin. Y aún sin saber cuántas personas me escucharían, mantuve la esperanza de que Eren estuviera ahí.

_What is my reason to stay alive?_

…_You are_

_Soy un ave cautiva esperando volar_

_Por eso… ven a darme alas,_

_Libérame de esta prisión y rompe mis cadenas_

_Antes de que esta maldición me consuma lentamente,_

_Poco a poco saldré de lo profundo,_

_Por ti he de seguir_

_Por ti he de luchar_

_Tus besos y tus caricias mis heridas sanarán,_

_Amor, sabes que puedo soportar_

_Por ti ninguna de mis caídas me detendrá_

_Busquemos juntos la salida de mi jaula_

_Y extendamos nuestras alas para volar,_

_Vivamos en la inmensidad del cielo_

_Una dulce historia de amor_

_Antes de que el tiempo acabe_

_Y solo quede un amargo sabor._

_Remember that you are my reason_

_To stay alive._

No apareció ese viernes, ni el que sigue. Ni el que sigue. Ni el que sigue… No sé siquiera cuánto he esperado, hace años que dejé de contar el tiempo. Pero sin importar eso, mantuve la esperanza de que llegaría. Aquellas visiones de Eren siempre se mantuvieron en mis sueños. Partes de conversaciones, besos robados, su expresión molesta, uno que otro golpe que le daré, simples sonrisas, simples abrazos… E incluso el momento en que tomará mi cuerpo en un acto en el que me demostrara su amor.

_Eren, ven por mí a robarme. Roba lo poco que me queda de vida, quiero dedicártela hasta el último momento…_

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Without reason**

XD ¿Dudas? Quise poner drama, pero no me salió… Luego tomaré experiencia en eso. En el próximo capítulo seguiré con la narración normal, este solo era para explicar la maldición de Levi… que en realidad me quería guardar para más adelante, pero creo que no podía omitir ese detalle de la historia. Joder, no sirvo para componer canciones =n= pero luego mejoraré.

Asdfghjkl Levi quiere a Kayne, no lo pude evitar, necesitaré a un Eren celoso OwO ¿Y una rubia hará que? ¿Será la misma que comentó en el capítulo anterior que el No Name maldito veía el futuro? XD y Levi QwQ… ¡QUE LA LUCHA CONTRA EL DESTINO EMPIECE! Ahora sí, nos leemos n.n


	3. With out reason

TTuTT sorry no pude subir el domingo...ni el lunes... pero no fue intencional! muchas gracias por los lindos reviews... ya son mas de 50! QwQ realmente gracias.. no me esperaba que el fic les fuera a gustar a varias... *novata* eeeeen fin mejor comienzo:

...

Capitulo 3 :** With out reason**

Se dice que la mujer es un ser dotado de virtudes y cualidades que la hacen poder manejar situaciones y controlar personas, en esas cualidades se incluye el "sexto sentido". Aunque parezca un mito, no se puede dudar que sea real, Mikasa lo tenía. Durante todo el tiempo de constante vigilancia a Eren, había adaptado ese sexto sentido para que se enfocara en él, era algo difícil de explicar, pero no había detalle que le resultara erróneo. Conocía cada detalle de Eren, sus hábitos, virtudes, defectos y sobre todo lo impulsivo que solía ser. Conocer esas cosas la hacían sentir más unida a él, e incluso el acertar en cada presentimiento que tenía la había convencido de que tal vez estaban destinados o eran el uno para el otro. Todo mundo excepto Eren sabía que tan enamorada estaba Mikasa. Pero era demasiado tímida al respecto para hablarlo, sobre todo cuando Eren la llamaba "hermana". Con el corazón roto por esto, había decidido que entonces por lo menos seguiría ese rol, aunque no podía evitar ahuyentar a cada chica que se acercara a Eren con intenciones más allá de la amistad. No existía en el mundo alguien más importante para Mikasa que Eren...

_-...Eren_- incluso en sueños su nombre resonaba, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, no recordaba en que momento quedó rendida ante el sueño

_- ¿Eren?_ - volvió a llamar pero no obtuvo respuesta, se despertó rápidamente para buscarlo. El departamento en que Vivian no era muy grande, no tardó en darse cuenta de que no se encontraba ahí, después de un recorrido por el lugar, se dio cuenta de la pequeña nota en la mesa, no estaba bien... Eren había salido sin previo aviso, no sabía si era exageración suya, pero sentía que esa salida no traería algo bueno, rápidamente marco a Armin para intentar dar con su paradero.

_-¿Hola? ¿Mikasa?_

_-Armin, Eren salió, ¿Sabes a dónde?_

_-Ah...Eren, no está aquí, espera... oh no, no sé dónde está pero esta mañana estuvo preguntando por la banda NO NAME y dijo que quería ir..._

_-¿No Name? no me digas que... Eren está ahí._

_-No lo sé, le dije que no fuera._

_-Eren se dirige a ese lugar, dame la dirección._

_-¿Eh? Pero no es algo seguro..._

_-Está ahí, lo sé... lo conozco._

_-Te daré la dirección si quieres pero insisto que puede estar en otro lugar._

_- Está ahí, lo presiento, no puedo permitir que Eren esté en esa clase de lugar solo, puede pasarle algo malo_- Y así, Mikasa salió desesperada en busca de Eren, sabia más o menos a qué hora había gente en ese tipo de lugares, así que se sentía aún a tiempo, sólo esperaba no errar en la ubicación, y efectivamente, no lo hizo, tenía mejor sentido de ubicación que Eren, así que inclusive con la diferencia de la toma de viaje en metro hasta el centro, logró alcanzarlo.

Eren apenas iba entrando al lugar cuando lo observó, podría distinguirlo a un kilómetro de distancia pero estaba solo a una cuadra, luego de verlo entrar se dirigió rápidamente hasta ese lugar, no tuvo problema para entrar, pero esta vez tenía dificultad para ubicar a Eren entre tano ruido y gente. Lo mejor fue subir al segundo piso y tratar de observar desde arriba, y fue más fácil, apenas subiendo los últimos escalones, logro ver a Eren a punto de salir del lugar pero en ese momento las luces se apagaron, pensó que Eren aprovecharía ese momento para salir, sería lo mejor. Sin embargo, ocurrió lo contrario, cuando los reflectores iluminaron a aquel No Name de ojos vendados, Eren comenzó a caminar hacia él, Mikasa bajo lentamente los escalones de nuevo tratando de no perder de vista a Eren, cuando más reflectores se encendieron el frente del lugar, brindando además un poco de iluminación al resto.

Eren seguía avanzando, pero más que eso... pudo distinguir a lo lejos algo en su mirada, no entendía por qué pero Mikasa sintió miedo, Eren parecía en una especie de hipnosis que lo llevaba hasta el frente, no podía apartar la vista de aquel pelinegro, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver además como de igual manera aquel innombrado avanzara como si también lo siguiera, colocados frente a frente, había estado ignorando la canción que entonaba aquel azabache hasta que escucho "ojos aguamarina" en la letra de la melodía. Los ojos de Eren brillaron más que nunca, Mikasa sintió un enorme vacío en el estómago, la melodía termino en una tonada triste con un "Where are you?" Y para terminar de inquietar a Mikasa, notó como Eren susurraba palabras... sabía leer los labios de Eren, ese susurro fue un "Aquí estoy".

No pudo contenerse más y rápidamente bajó para ir hasta Eren, las luces se habían encendido nuevamente y los No Names del espectáculo habían bajado del escenario. Mikasa trato de llegar lo más rápido posible esquivando personas, pero al lograr dar hasta Eren solo recibió la peor puñalada en su corazón, Eren se encontraba tomando entre sus brazos y besando a aquel No Name... y para colmo no fue solo un beso, además de que lo sostenía con tanta fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, le quito la venda y le cruzo la mirada, nunca antes Eren le había dedicado semejante expresión a alguien más, esos ojos aguamarina brillando y esa sonrisa... eran únicos, y no eran para Mikasa.

Tembló de miedo y coraje, luego gritos empezaron en el lugar, fue empujada por alguien de ahí en medio del alboroto que comenzó tras la escena, lo próximo que vio fue a aquel enano empujando y gritándole a Eren, Eren corrió y el azabache cayo de rodillas, no importaba el pelinegro, solo Eren. Un hombre moreno fue detrás de él en medio del alboroto, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que Eren había cometido una estupidez y que el hombre que corrió tras él, iba para castigarlo.

...

¿Pero que había sido todo eso? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que había pasado...bueno tal vez si, había encontrado a la persona a la que estaba destinado. No había lógica alguna, pero había quedado cautivado desde el primer instante por aquel No Name. Seguía corriendo mientras sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón, era bastante impulsivo pero haber tomado y besado a aquel innombrado de la nada ya estaba fuera del límite, pero la imagen de aquellos ojos grises y aquellos labios rosados valían la pena.

-_¡Hey!_- La voz de un hombre lo devolvió al mundo, oh mierda, había pasado por alto el hecho de que estaba en un lugar tan peligroso como posiblemente el dueño de su querido No Name lo era, además de que estaba totalmente perdido. Giró en un par de esquinas tratando de evadir a un hombre que aparentemente lo perseguía, poco a poco Eren se cansaba y su persecutor no le perdía el rastro, en una vuelta repentina terminó tropezando y cayó, se levantó y trató de volver a correr cuando un pequeño sonido le provocó un escalofrió.

-_¡Detente!_ – giró lentamente para darse cuenta que efectivamente el sonido pertenecía a un arma cargada.

-_Niño, ¿No tienes idea de lo que hiciste?_ -aquel hombre comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia Eren quien sólo temblaba.

_-N...no me mate._

_-Ponte de rodillas_- Eren obedeció, levantando sus manos ¿Y ahora como se libraría de esta? Aquel hombre estando cerca lo tomó del cabello y lo golpeó con la rodilla ¿Debería Eren defenderse? No creyó que fuera lo más inteligente contra un hombre armado pero los constantes rodillazos que le brindaba le dolían y no pudo evitar forcejear para terminar siendo atacado con más fuerza.

_-Eres apenas un mocoso ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si el dueño de Rivaille te hubiera visto?_

_-Riv..._-Su frase quedó incompleta ante la patada que recibió en el rostro.

_-¿Has escuchado de Kayne Ackerman? Es su propietario y por nada del mundo te perdonaría lo que hiciste…-_ Volvió a golpearlo para terminar tirándolo al suelo donde resultaba más fácil sólo patearlo.

_-Tienes suerte de que no estaba ahí, más te vale no volver a acercarte a este lugar nunca_.- Dio una última patada y dio la media vuelta disponiéndose a retirarse, sin embargo al girar se encontró con una pelinegra a metros de distancia que observaba la escena boquiabierta.

_-Mi..Mikasa..._

_-Q...qué... ¡¿Qué le haces a Eren?_!- aquella pelinegra se encarreró furiosa contra aquel hombre.

_-Oye...Tranquila_- trató de detenerla pero no podía, aquella chica tenía una fuerza tremenda, no le quedó más que intentar golpearla, sin embargo, ella fue más hábil e incluso le quitó una navaja. En un intento desesperado de detenerla sacó la pistola y apunto a Eren volteando a verlo -Si me vuelve a atacar lo mat...- mientras había volteado hacia Eren, Mikasa no dudo en apuñalarlo más rápido de sorpresa. Un escalofrió recorrió a aquel hombre mientras soltó su arma, Mikasa continuo apuñalándolo repetidamente.

-_¡Mi-Mikasa!_ -Eren la veía con horror, se levantó lentamente para detenerla- ¡De...Detente!

-_Pero este hombre te iba a..._

_-¡Gunter!_- un grito se escuchó a lo lejos.

_-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!_ -Eren se apresuró y la jaló, Mikasa tomó el arma de aquel hombre antes de avanzar, ambos corrieron pero Eren no podía avanzar rápido, estaba herido, Mikasa trató de seguirle el paso. Pronto observaron a lo lejos a tres personas más siguiéndolos, la chica que acompañaba al par se detuvo al observar en el callejón a aquel otro hombre que posiblemente era su compañero, jaló a uno de sus compañeros.

_-¡Auro! Gunter está..._- el otro hombre también se detuvo para observar, luego ambos corrieron nuevamente sacando sus armas.

_-¡Mataron a Gunter! ¡Tenemos que detenerlos Eld!_

Para cuando aquellos hombres se apresuraron Eren y Mikasa les llevaban ventaja pero poco a poco la distancia disminuía, dieron la vuelta en un par de esquinas, cuando de pronto sintieron que alguien los jaló y los tiro al suelo cubriéndoles la boca, el par de hombres pasaron de largo sin observarlos, cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos, aquel agarre que cubría sus bocas se liberó, dejándolos respirar tranquilos, Eren volteo a ver quién los había auxiliado

-_¿...Annie? -_

_-Silencio, no querrás que nos encuentren._

_-Pero... ¿qué haces aquí?_

_-Lo mismo va para ustedes._ - Annie volteó a ver las marcas de golpes de Eren y las manos ensangrentadas de Mikasa, Eren tragó hondo.- _Parece que se portaron mal esta noche._

_-Por favor...sácanos de aquí_.- la rubia sólo los miro fríamente.

_- Los ayudaré..._

No se dirigieron ninguna palabra durante el recorrido, los guió en silencio entre callejones tratando de evadir personas, parecía tener experiencia en eso. Antes de salir de la zona se quitó la chaqueta, no sin primero sacar algunas cosas de ella y echárselas al pantalón que no era ajustado en lo más mínimo, al final, se las entregó a Mikasa.

-Límpiate y ponte esto, no querrás que te vean así...-Mikasa asintió en silencio y obedeció, trató de limpiar además las heridas de Eren para hacer que fueran menos notorias. Tomaron el metro de regreso como si nada pasando desapercibidos, aquella sensación de incomodidad era grande, no hablaron hasta llegar al departamento, cerraron la puerta y Annie fue la primera en hablar.

_-¿Que pasó exactamente?_

_-Eh...yo..._- Eren no sabía que decir exactamente.

_-Bueno, creo que empezaré yo y luego me aclararan las cosas.- dijo Annie - Estaba escuchando NO NAME cuando vi a Eren enfrente observando como idiota al No Name maldito, cuando el espectáculo terminó y el innombrado bajo, Eren lo tomó y lo besó, la gente hizo un alboroto, el No Name dijo algo y luego empujo a Eren hasta que corrió, unos hombres lo siguieron, fue hasta entonces que vi a Mikasa salir también detrás. Los seguí para terminar viendo a Mikasa matar a uno de los hombres, cuando escuché al resto me alejé hasta que me los volví a topar y aquí están ¿Que fue eso?_

_-Yo protegí a Eren, aquel hombre lo iba a matar_- dijo Mikasa mientras temblaba un poco.

-Yo...no sé cómo explicarlo.

_-Empieza por decir el por qué besaste al No Name_

_-¡No lo sé, sólo lo hice!_

_-Entonces fingiremos que esto no paso y no volverás a ese lugar... ya vez lo que provocas._

_-¡No! ¡Debo volver ahí!_- respondió alterado.

-_Eren_- Mikasa trató de controlarlo.

-_¿Por qué besaste al No Name maldito? ¿Por qué quieres volver?...además ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?_

_-Yo... ¡No lo sé! solo sentí el impulso de hacerlo… ¡Y tengo que ir por él! no sé cómo explicarlo...sonará estúpido pero creo que estamos destinados, ni siquiera lo había visto antes pero... he escuchado su voz en sueños...y en el momento que nos encontramos dijo mi nombre aunque no nos conocemos... así que yo..._

_-¡Eren! ¡Deja de decir estupidece_s!- respondió Mikasa enojada -_Sólo fue un impulso, ¡Ignora lo que paso y listo!_

_-¿...Dijo tu nombre?...entonces..._- Annie reaccionó sorprendida, y después de pensarlo un poco hablo -_¿Realmente quieres sacarlo de ahí?_

_-¡Claro que sí!_

_-¡Annie no le sigas ese juego estúpido a Eren!_

_-Más que estúpido es interesante ¿Que han escuchado del No Name maldito?_

_-¿Eh? en realidad no mucho, solo que es un No Name exótico que siempre tiene cubierto los ojos..._

_- Lo llaman Rivaille, su propietario es Kayne Ackerman, uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos en el país, no tengo claros los detalles pero escuché que el No Name ve el futuro y es el secreto de porque ese mafioso nunca es capturado y se ha librado de ser asesinado...Eren, ¿Realmente ese No Name te llamó?_

_-¿Annie también vas a decir tonterías? ¿Acaso crees esos disparates?_

_-Digamos que he visto algunas situaciones por las que creo que es real._

_-Entonces ¿Crees que sabía que yo llegaría?_

_-No lo sé, tú eres quien dice que te llamó, ¿No es así?_

¿Realmente sería cierto lo que decía Annie? Había sentido algo diferente al ver a aquel innombrado ¿Acaso lo había estado esperando? Volvió a sentir esa corazonada, no lo dudaría más… incluso con apenas haber tenido un sólo encuentro, ya sentía que le habían robado el alma, no estaría completo hasta no tenerlo a su lado. Esos labios , esos ojos, esa piel…los necesitaba, si no era el destino lo que los unía entonces por lo menos fue amor a primera vista, y además se sentía correspondido, había podido notar el brillo de esos ojos grises al verlo.

_-Debo ir por él, no me importa quién sea su propietario o si está maldito, tengo que tenerlo a mi lado_…- la mirada de Eren mostraba determinación, esa mirada era única y sólo significaba que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

_-Eren, ni siquiera te pudiste defender hoy, te meterías con mafiosos y ni siquiera sabes pelear, deja esas ideas raras que tienes._

_-¡Pero…!_

_-Yo te enseñaré a pelear-_ dijo Annie mientras lo veía firmemente.

_-¿Eh?_

_-Pero no creas que será fácil._

_-¿Pero por qué tú…?_

_-¿Quieres ayuda sí o no?_

No entendía los motivos de Annie, pero era bien sabido lo fuerte que esta chica era y definitivamente sería conveniente si ella lo entrenara, aunque se tratara de una mujer, Annie nunca había sido derrotada en peleas con inclusive varios hombres. Eren se metería en serios problemas con el bajo mundo y debía estar bien preparado, después de todo valdría la pena.

-_De acuerdo ¿Qué querrás a cambio?_

_-Lo pensaré después…_

_-¡Me opongo a esto! Eren ¿Qué diablos estás pensando?_

_-¡Tú no te metas Mikasa! Es mi decisión liberar a Rivaille._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¡Porque lo amo!_ – eso fue un golpe bajo contra Mikasa, ella dedicaba su vida a Eren ¿Y para qué? ¿Para perder contra un desconocido?

-_Le diré a papá…._

_-Hm…. Si jugamos a delatar entonces… creo que soy testigo de un asesinato a un Named cometido hoy… ¿No lo crees?_ –Dijo Annie, Mikasa entendía que esto era una amenaza, tal vez Eren jamás la delataría, pero Annie no se tocaba el corazón para hacerlo, Eren diría algo para defender a Mikasa si no fuera porque le convenía… pero ¿Por qué Annie estaba interesada en ayudarlo?... algo le decía que no era por ser buena samaritana.

-_Mikasa, incluso si no tengo alguna razón válida…lo haré_- El tono de las palabras de Eren le hacían saber que no podría detenerlo, no le quedó más que resignarse aún con la pequeña esperanza de que Eren recapacitara.

Pasaba de la media noche y Annie se retiró a su departamento, Mikasa estaba demasiado deprimida como para hablar o irse de la sala, sólo apretó los puños por sentirse impotente. Eren prefirió dejarla y encerrarse en su habitación, se tiró a la cama para reflexionar las cosas, había decidido cometer una locura injustificada. Cerró los ojos para descansar, pero la imagen del azabache no salía de su mente

_"Demuestra que te pertenezco sólo a ti"_

_"Probemos que el destino existe y que un hilo rojo nos une"_

_"Ven a mí por favor…"_

_-Rivaille…_- sólo mencionar ese nombre le erizó la pie, su pecho latió con fuerza, estaba seguro que esa noche no dormiría tranquilo, pero algún día podría tener entre sus brazos a aquel pelinegro, y sólo seria para él. Lentamente mordió sus labios para recordar el sabor de aquel beso, la espera por volver a robarle otro lo mataría… necesitaba volver a unirse a él. Volteo a ver la luna para contemplarla y pensar en el que ahora era el dueño de su vida…

No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó completamente dormido, despertó aproximadamente a las diez de la mañana, se levantó de inmediato, estaba un poco adolorido pero lleno de energía ¿Cuándo empezaría su entrenamiento con Annie? Ni siquiera se pusieron de acuerdo, pero contaría el tiempo para estar listo e ir a robarse a aquel chico. Se dirigió a la cocina cuando escuchó el sonar del timbre, tenía la esperanza de que se tratara de Annie, sin embargo fue recibido por un rubio.

-_¡Eren! Oh gracias a dios estás bien._

_-¿Armin?_

_-Armin estaba preocupado por ti y Mikasa, estuvo insistiendo en venir temprano a verlos._- dijo Marco quien se asomó detrás de Armin.

-_Oh… pasen… es.. ¿Porque estas así Armin?_

_-Idiota, ¿Cómo debería reaccionar? Me sentiría culpable si algo te pasara o a Mikasa_ – Armin se encontraba algo alterado mientras Marco sólo hizo una mueca.

-_Marco se puso celoso._

_-¿Ah? ¡Marco! ¡No seas infantil!_- dijo Armin molesto

-_Lo... lo siento, no puedo evitarlo_- Armin se sonrojó.

-Pe…pero en fin.. Eren, me alegra que estés bien, ¡No vuelvas a ir a ese lugar!

_-¿Ah? Iré si yo quiero._

_-¡Idiota! Es peligroso, pudiste haber sido tu una de las victimas de ayer._

_-¿Victima?_

_-¿Acaso no viste las noticias? Ayer ocurrieron asesinatos por el centro de la cuidad a unas cuadras de donde se presentó el NO NAME_ –Eren tembló recordando el incidente con Mikasa- _Encontraron el cadáver de tres hombres decapitados… un coleccionista de nombres atacó._

_…_

Próximo capitulo:** The calling of our souls**

**...**

XD no me maten.. le falto amosh al capitulo, lo comenzare al siguiente que por cierto creo que sera bastante largo... creo. I need love-love moments o.o solo que no me podia saltar esta parte... es mas importante de lo que creen... y si.. hay que ser Eren Jeager para no darse cuenta en que pasos anda corazón de León con lo que he escrito XD creo que ella es mas importante que Mikasa en esta historia... .w. ¿y que paso con Levicito? pos se cumplio otra asi que esta reposando de un ataque provocado indirectamente por Michoza solo que no voy a escribir esa parte, ya es logica ... se dan cuenta que a este paso no le ira bien para que se lo quiten a señor mafia verdad? D: ... una ultima cosita... que edad le pongo a Levi? Eren tiene 19 asi que si le pongo la diferencia real estara bien vejete ...

gracias por leer y cualquier suregencia, duda o kawaii mensaje me lo pueden dejar en review, los leo todos y me dan mas animos de escribir cuando llega uno mas


End file.
